Trials
Over the course of the game, Ethan Mars will receive five trials from the Origami Killer that can be completed in order to gain information on his son's whereabouts. After his son, Shaun Mars, is kidnapped, Ethan receives a letter from the Origami Killer which leads him to a locker. Within it he finds a box, which contains five origami figures, a gun, and a phone with a data card. Each origami figure, when unfolded, contains one of the trials. Each trial is optional, and can be failed, resulting in Ethan receiving no information from the killer. However, if completed successfully, he receives the location of a data card for his phone, which contains a few seconds of footage of his imprisoned son, as well as a few letters of the address where his son is being held. __TOC__ The Bear trial This is the first trial that Ethan must go through. The trial is written on the inside of a bear origami figure, along with a card for a car and an address. Ethan must go to this address and acquire the car in order to begin his trial. Inside the car is a GPS device which tell Ethan to go to a specific location, once there the true nature of the trial is revealed as Ethan is tasked with drive 5 miles in 5 minutes on the wrong side of the freeway (motorway). During this trial the player will have to make quick choices on which way to turn, in order to avoid on coming traffic and later on the police. The trial ends with the car upside down with and on fire. The GPS device then tells Ethan that his "reward" is in the glove box, the key for which is inside the GPS. As this is the first trial Ethan cannot die, he will however be injured and will gain 2 broken ribs due to the crash near the trials end. The Butterfly trial The second origami figure is in the shape of a butterfly and again contains an address on the inside. This time Ethan must go to a power plant and find his next "reward". However the power plant is locked down so Ethan must follow clues in order to find away inside. This clue is in the form of a butterfly which is sprayed to specific walls, near turns and door that Ethan must enter/follow. Once Ethan is inside the power plant his finds matches in front of a dark crawl space, which he has no choice but to enter. Once inside the door closes behind him and he is left with no choice but to crawl through in the dark. After a few seconds in the tunnel Ethan discovers that it is littered with razor sharp glass and in order to avoid serious injury must crawl through the tunnel slowly. Not only does Ethan have to deal with glass but he must also deal with various twists and turns that litter the tunnel. This is where the matches come in handy as Ethan uses them to find the way out, by following the flame to oxygen. Unfortunately this was not the main section of this trial as Ethan soon finds out upon escaping the tunnel. He finds himself in a room filled with electrical conductors which has been linked together via wires. Ethan then has a choice, either takes the door and be a "coward" or find a way to the other side are gain his "reward". Either way Ethan cannot be killed during the trial, instead if too many electric shocks are taken he will automatically take the "cowards" way out. Ethan will gain cuts on his arms no matter what, however he can avoid being burnt if he either takes the "cowards" way out or simply makes it through the conductors perfectly. The Lizard trial The third origami figure is in the shape of a lizard and also contains an address. This address leads Ethan to a burnt apartment building which has seemingly been abandoned. On the second floor the floor is littered with lizard models, one of which contains a key for the door with a lizard on it. Inside the room is a table with a screen on it, the screen contains a camera so the origami killer can watch to see if Ethan completes his trial. This trial requires Ethan to cut off the upper section of one of his fingers in front of the camera within 5 minutes. In order to complete this task the origami killer has left various items in the room for Ethan to use, such as an axe, scissors and a saw among other items, some of which are intended to aid Ethan through his ordeal. The player can combine some of the times with things in the environment, such as a steel bar with the gas oven to seal the wound shut after cutting it off. Once again this is optional and the player can leave at anytime and cannot be killed during this scene. The only injury that Ethan can gain during this trial is the loss of the tip of his finger. The Shark trial The fourth origami figure is in the shape of a shark and again contains an address on the inside. This time Ethan must go to the address and kill the resident there; this is when the gun that was in the box comes into play. Once at the address, Ethan knocks on the door and is greeted by the owner, a drug dealer named Barry Silver. Initially, he assumes from Ethan's confused and hesitant manner than he is a junkie looking for a fix. The player is then given two chances to pull out the gun in order to complete the task, once this is done a fight scene occurs in which Ethan cannot be killed but can be injured due to the gunshots that get fired. Once the fight scene is over, the owner starts to tell Ethan that he is a father too and that they need him. He begins to beg for his life as Ethan either kills him or spares him. In order to gain the "reward," Ethan must kill him. The Rat trial The final origami figure is in the shape of a Rat and contains the final location for the final letters. However Ethan may not make it to the trials location due to the police chase that occurs before hand. The trial takes place in one large white room with nothing but a table, a screen, cameras and a vial of poison. Ethan is told that in order to save his son and complete the trial he must first takes the poison which will give him 1 hour to live, just long enough to rescue his son. If Ethan failed any of the other trials, or this one, he must the guess the location of his son, however if more than 3 trial have been failed it is impossible for him to find his son unless Madison gives him the location. Category:Gameplay